


物是人非

by 耗仔0 (JC_haozi)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 新神探联盟 | New Detective (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, “古董”, “等待你的心情”, “迫不得已的欺骗”, 展白吧快手决斗, 展白衍生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JC_haozi/pseuds/%E8%80%97%E4%BB%940





	物是人非

Kimi把最后一点薯片倒到嘴里，然后推开了古董店的门。  
“听说您这里进了一批好物件，当真？”他懒洋洋地靠着门上的玻璃，视线在正在理账的老板身上游走了一阵。  
“那是自然，总不能让大家失望是不是？”老板淡定自若地扒拉着算珠，不时在纸页泛黄的账簿上添上几笔。  
“那我要的货，到了吗？”Kimi走得更近些，古董店坐落于繁华街市的宁静一隅，颇有些闹中取静的味道。但对Kimi来说其中的寓意却不那么重要，他走近老板站立的位置邪邪一笑，恍惚间像是他所处的地方不是一间古董店，而是杂志的平面摄影棚似的。  
“您说的是哪一件？”老板也放下了手中的账簿抬起头来，镜片丝毫没有削减那双眼睛里透出的森森寒意。  
“您知道我在意的是哪一件。我也只会在意……”  
“还不够吗？大错已然酿成，是首领宽恕了你的罪孽，你却还迟迟不肯醒悟？”老板虽然穿了一身旧式长袍，却还看得出是个年轻人。此时他死死地盯住了这位不受欢迎的客人，拿着算盘与笔的手苍白而有力。  
“我知道我做了什么事情，也正因如此才会等待至今，如果那些念想全部消逝了，我会请求首领拿走我那些属于暗夜的力量。”  
“他不会原谅你。”老板抑制不住地轻哼一声，“你应该庆幸他失去了关于你的记忆，你将他拖入深渊，他不会就此罢休。”  
“但他并没有失去对我的感情。”Kimi勾了勾唇角，但从他的眼睛里却看不出一丝喜悦，陈郁浓稠到难以化开的愧疚和哀伤缠绕在英俊男人的眸间，“无论怎样，我会等到他想起我的那一天。”  
“你又要重复那些陈词滥调吗？那些你所谓的迫不得已，那些苦难与守候！我受够了，我认识你这么多年，本该不去理睬你的那些不值一提的感情，但是我受够了！”  
“求你……帮我留意他的动向，就当最后帮我一次。”Kimi略一低头用刘海盖住了眼眸中的情愫。古董店的老板轻叹一声，撕下了一张账簿上的纸页，草草写下一个地址：“你的人情我已经还完，以后再不要来这里找我了。”  
Kimi闻言蓦地抬起头，他接过那张纸攥在手里，直至那张纸在他手中起了褶皱，最终消失得无影无踪。他咬了咬牙，从古董店闪身而出的时候转了转位于左手食指的戒指，如迅捷的蝙蝠一般消失在巷角的黑暗中。  
重归繁华的惬意让Kimi把方才的不快忘记了些许，他接起正在响铃的手机，不出意料地听到了自己经纪人的声音：“Kimi，还记得我让你考虑的那个剧本吗？我刚接到消息，George决定进组了。”  
等待你的心情……Kimi默念着那个地址，他心不在焉地答复了电话那边的经纪人：“我等到那个古董了，老板帮我找到了。”  
“恭喜你，”听筒里想起了经纪人意味不明的笑声，“准备好带他来‘夜·色’了吗？”


End file.
